Music of The Maze
by MarandaWrites
Summary: These are music parodies.. Labyrinth style! I'm now takin any requests for a certain song. If you have any ideas lemme know. NEW! SMOOTH CRIMINAL PARODY
1. Learn To Fly Labyrinth Style

Disclaimer: I disclaim all things that are not mine..   
  
Authors Notes: Yeah.. I made this while I was talking online to Katie and Nicole..   
  
This is a song devoted to the Labyrinth...   
  
**Tune to Foo Fighter's "Learn To Fly"**(In Sarah's POV)  
  
Run and tell all of the goblins,   
  
this could take all my life..  
  
Think I need Hoggle to help me learn to fight..  
  
Hook me up a way out of darkness,   
  
Cause I need to find,  
  
My brother so I can get out of here alive..  
  
(chorus 1)- I'm smellin this bog of stench,  
  
Lookin for a little food,  
  
Looking at Jareth as he dances with me tonight..  
  
I'm breaking all of the rules,  
  
13 hours to go-I'm tryin (tryin)  
  
Make my way back home when I find Toby..  
  
I think I'm done helping Bludo,   
  
he can hold my hand,  
  
I'd call his name cause he's lost I don't know why..  
  
Chilli down with our gang as we hold on to our heads,   
  
Hoggle saved me once and twice again...  
  
(chorus 1)  
  
(chorus 2)-I'm looking in Jareth's eyes,   
  
Looking for an answer there..  
  
Maybe I'm in love but it isn't right..  
  
hook me up a Goblin city..  
  
Sir Didimus and his dog..  
  
They run away as Bludo calls the rocks...  
  
Run and get Toby my brother, everything's allright..   
  
Now I'm home and it is midnight..  
  
I am home my Mother calls my name..   
  
I look in the mirror there is Hoggle again..  
  
(chorus 3)- We are partying with the goblins,  
  
Cause I defeated Jareth,  
  
Maybe I was takin things for granted..  
  
Hook me up a childhood..  
  
cause mine was not so fun..  
  
that's why I was jealous of Toby.. 


	2. Man, I Feel Like A Goblin

Disclaimer: I still disclaim everything that ain't mine.. (Proper enlgish Maranda, they're watching you) **That isn't mine..   
  
AN: Nothing.. just please review.. :-)  
  
(** means beginning of chorus.. and ** also ends a chorus.)  
  
...Tune to "Man, I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain....  
  
(Jareth's POV)   
  
I'm goin out tonight, feelin alright, gonna let the faeries out,   
  
Gonna take some boys-some children and their toys, Yeah I wanna see Sarah pout,   
  
Have an intuition, a kind of superstition,   
  
Sarah thinks she's so devine,   
  
I ain't gonna take any disrespect, I haven't even done a crime,   
  
** The best thing about bein a goblin, is the prerogative to play with crystal balls and   
  
oh oh oh.. I wanna be crazy, give them a baby,   
  
I flirt, it won't hurt,   
  
oh oh oh Ludo is wild, I've taken the child,   
  
oh Sarah- she's a distraction, has an attraction,   
  
give her a scare, do what I dare, br oh oh oh I wanna be me yeah to feel the way I feel..   
  
Man, I feel like a goblin!**   
  
Hoggle needs a break-tonight I'm gonna take him, throw him in the bog of stench,   
  
Sarah needs romance, tonight we're gonna dance, until she finds this is a dream,   
  
**repeat chorus twice**   
  
I get totally crazy!   
  
can you feel it? br come on Sarah, whoo whoo whoo whoo   
  
I feel like a Goblin!! 


	3. I'm A Slave For You

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine ok? ok.. here we go  
  
A/N: Hey it's been awhile since I've added anything.. That's just because I went on vacation.. A special thank you to DJinn, KrystalRoses, and avivagirl for your reviews..   
  
(** still means chorus)   
  
.........Tune to "I'm A Slave For You" by Britney Spears................ (A/N HTNL HELP! I don't know how to use it well....any ideas? also, this is in Sarah's POV once again. Any requests who else's POV it should be in, let me know.)  
  
...(talking)...  
  
I know I may have wished my brother away, but I've got feelings too, And I need to do, what I need to do, so just listen.  
  
...(end talking music starts)...  
  
All you goblins look at me like I'm a stupid girl,  
  
Well did you ever think It would be me that's sent into this world,  
  
Always Sayin look at this crystal, it came from above,  
  
Well I'm just trying to find my way cause Toby needs some love,  
  
Get it Get it (repeat 5 times)  
  
I know I may take things for granted, but at least I try,  
  
But I feel like kissing passionately with this Jareth guy,  
  
**I'm a slave for you,   
  
I have to hold it, I need to control it,  
  
I'm a slave for you,  
  
I have to fight it, You can't tell when I hide it.**  
  
Jareth, I know you wanna, dance up on me,   
  
To another Lab-a-rinth,  
  
Oh baby, I can't have you dance up on me,  
  
I need to find Toby..  
  
Get it Get it (repeat 5 times)  
  
I really wanna dance tonight with you,  
  
But I can't do what you want me to do,  
  
I really wanna find Toby too,  
  
but I wanna be here tonight with you.  
  
Jareth, I know you wanna, dance up on me,   
  
To another Lab-a-rinth,  
  
Oh baby, I can't have you dance up on me,  
  
I need to find Toby..  
  
**I'm a slave for you,   
  
I have to hold it, I need to control it,  
  
I'm a slave for you,  
  
I have to fight it, You can't tell when I hide it.** 


	4. Goblin Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs, but I own my words that I insert here lol.

A/N: FInally a new song

_Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi_

_**Goblin Guy**_

He was a King  
She was a brat  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He ruled Goblins  
She acts in plays  
What more can i say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretley she wanted her step-Mom in Hell  
But her lil bro'  
Sucked on his toes  
He wiped on her toys with his nose

He was a Goblin Guy  
She said don't you even try  
He was too evil to be with her  
Hoggle had an ugly face  
And Sarah misunderstood the place  
She wanted to return to her mirth

1 year from now  
She cries at home  
Feeding Toby while she's on the phone  
She turns right around  
Guess who she sees  
Goblin Guy hittin' on her step-mommy  
She calls on Hoggle  
He already knows  
And everyone's ready to lose control  
She gets a knife  
Hides near the couch  
Looks right at the man that she stabbed down

He was a Goblin Guy  
She said You must die  
He was too evil for her   
Now he's nine feet below  
And no one will ever know  
Jareth is dead burried in the earth!


	5. This Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my silly words in here

A/N: I know the last one ended rather...err...cruel..but this will be better. Thanks for my reviews:-) ok I know my songs suck but hey least I try

_Maroon 5's This Love_

_**This Guy (Sarah's POV)**_

I was so mad I didn't appologize  
For the desire burning in his eyes  
The lust that controlled his mind  
Whispered You have no power over me  
Never try to succeed  
I hated you instantly

This guy has tried to dominate me  
He said warnings too many times before  
And his world is collapsing beneath my feet  
I have no choice but to leave Labyrinth with my bro

I tried my best to show him all my spite  
Keep him thinking that he's not right  
Easy to keep him occupied  
Kept walking around like it was just a game  
Pretending to not feel ashamed  
Then turn around and get lost again

This guy has tried to dominate me  
He said warnings too many times before  
And his world is collapsing beneath my feet  
I have no choice but to leave Labyrinth with my bro

I'll save my little bro  
The I'll just have to go  
And make sure I get home alright  
My words are daggers to your heart  
Sinking the Labyrinth  
Into every inch of nothingness  
Cause I know that's how I have to defeat you

This guy has tried to dominate me  
He said warnings too many times before  
And his world is collapsing beneath my feet  
I have no choice but to leave Labyrinth with my bro


	6. Sarah

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth or it's makers, creators, or imaginators. smiles

A/N: Soo long and goodnight ..so loooooooooooooooong and goodnight...I LOVE THIS SONG!

_My Chemical Romance's Helena_

_**Sa-a-rah..(from sarah to Jareth)**_

Time to go  
Thirteen hours to get Toby away from them  
He is so far from me

Wasting my time, obstacles and peaches try to make me late  
At least some new friends will show  
A good shortcut to take (shortcut to take)  
Avoid any mistake (Any mistke)  
The goblins are well trained (are well trained)  
We dance, You hold me too tight 

What if I decide to stay?  
You have no power anyway  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time, When The Labyrinth's fall brought you to an end  
Why is your heart so cold?  
And why's there a smelly lake? (smelly lake)  
You think that I might break (I might break)  
But I can deal with the pain (with the pain)  
Jareth, I'm stron enough to fight

What if I decide to stay?  
You have no power anyway   
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if I don't succeed today  
I'll still find an escape away  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

(_Jareth sings below)_  
Can you fear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to let you win  
This maze will never end  
You cannot run or hide

_(end Jareth singing)_

What if I decide to stay?  
You have no power anyway  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if I don't succeed today  
I'll still find an escape away  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight


	7. GobaLin City

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words that replace the real lyrics

A/N: To Lady Cobweb, who has patiently waited for my slow self to write this song.

_David Bowie's Suffragette City_

_**Gob-a-lin City**_

(Jareth) oh thirteen hours to go  
(Jareth) Sarah, give up the maze, I gotta  
(Jareth) I gotta worsen the race  
This snobby, rude teen just found she's in the wrong place

(Jareth) my labyrinth's insane  
(Jareth) Changing gears like a train  
(Jareth) well shes a log in my dam  
She stalls my flow with nonsense and she..oh man, she..

Oh go stop all her friends, they call the rocks, but you take it  
Im back in Gob-a-lin City  
Oh take a wrong pathway  
Cause you won't have time to make it  
Into my Gob-a-lin City  
It's time to fight...Owl takes flight

(Jareth) ah Hoggle, you better mind me always  
(Jareth) Cleaners hunt you this time, so pray  
(Jareth) I cannot have fear  
Theres only room for one of you, and it's Toby

Oh go stop all her friends, they call the rocks, but you take it  
Im back in Gob-a-lin City  
Oh take a wrong pathway  
Cause you won't have time to make it  
Into my Gob-a-lin City  
It's time to fight...Owl takes flight

Oh love me!

Oh go stop all her friends, they call the rocks, but you take it  
Im back in Gob-a-lin City  
Oh take a wrong pathway  
Cause you won't have time to make it  
Into my Gob-a-lin City  
It's time to fight...Owl takes flight

Oh go stop all her friends, they call the rocks, but you take it  
Im back in Gob-a-lin City  
Oh take a wrong pathway  
Cause you won't have time to make it  
Into my Gob-a-lin City  
It's time to fight...Owl takes flight


	8. Oubliette Pie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words insterted in here..lalala.

A/N: To Kate Van Helsing for the idea. Not exactly as you imagined, but hopefully good enough. This is a really tough song to do, so I hope it's good. I'm still taking requests!!! Same goes for my HP songs and new AIW songs. GAH Helter Skelter is by far the hardest line in this song. Rated T for one swear.

Only a couple of the lines are the same because they fit well with the Labyrinth.

_American Pie  by Don Mclean_

_Oubliette Pie_

Thirteen hours ago...  
It was only the start  
Of a journey that would take awhile.  
And I knew I had just one chance  
To save my bro' or start romance  
And, maybe, I would have reason to smile.

But Jareth came and made me quiver  
With one eye blue just like a river.  
Up to me, he had crept;  
Bad feelings not to be kept.

I cant recall the way inside  
When I took for granted, but still tried,  
And in a hole that worm would hide  
The day the Labyrinth died.

So bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
You're a hot king, took my sibling,  
and my sibling did cry.  
And them goblin boys were throwing Toby real high  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

Did you sing about our love,  
And were you that white owl above,  
If you were, then where'd you go?  
Did you mess with that peach's whole?,  
And why did dancers lose control?,  
And can you tell me why you seem to glow?

Well, I know that I'm in love with him  
but here I am hangin' on a limb.  
I have nothing to lose.  
But I hate that bog of blues.

I was a drama queen, teen, who was stuck  
With a dark red lipstick and one lousy buck,  
But I knew I would find some luck  
The day the Labyrinth died.

I started singin,  
Bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
Followed Ludo up to Pluto,  
but Pluto was too high.  
And them goblin boys were telling Toby mean lies  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

Now for one year _"Tobe's_" been on his own  
For Dad and stepmom are never home,  
And that's how it will always be.  
When they'd want me to babysit and clean,  
_Even though it sounds completely mean,  
_I felt that Cinderella was me,

Oh, but as the King was singing loud,  
I broke the glass, which made me proud.  
The ballroom was adjourned;  
The landfill should be burned.

And while I stumbled in the dark,  
I heard a noise unlike a lark,  
And out of nowhere came a spark  
The day the Labyrinth died.

We were singin' bye-bye Mister Goblin King Guy.  
You're a hot king, took my sibling,  
and my sibling did cry.  
And them goblin boys were throwing Toby real high  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

"Belt her, Pelt her, oh! Jareth felt her.  
He left her stranded and no one helped her,"  
I was in a maze and running fast.  
Toby landed flat on his ass.  
Jareth tried to flirt and make a pass,  
"You have no power, no it won't last."

As I floated down, I sneered at that loon  
While he sang his last ear-splitting tune.  
I ignored any romance,  
Oh, but I took one final glance!  
cause the goblins tried to make me fear;  
By threatening to keep me here.  
They no longer seemed as severe  
The day the Labyrinth died.

We started singing,  
I started singin,  
So bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
Followed Ludo up to Pluto,  
but Pluto was too high.  
And them goblin boys were telling Toby mean lies  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
But each on a different staircase  
With no time left to start again.  
Whatever! Jareth thinks he's so slick  
But we all know he's such a dick  
For him, it was almost the end..

Oh, and as his mood turned into rage  
I felt like I was in a cage.  
What words could I tell,  
To break ol' Jareth's spell?  
And while Toby crawled into sight  
I knew I had to end this nite,  
So I fought with all my might  
The day the Labyrinth died

He was singing,  
So bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
You're a hot king, took my sibling,  
and my sibling did cry.  
And them goblin boys were throwing Toby real high  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

I pieced together all my clues  
And I knew Jareth was about to lose,  
So I went on talking anyway.  
I jumped down from the top floor  
Knowing plans would work just as before,  
Jareth was finally long, long, gone away.

And in my bed: I woke from the dream,  
Toby cried, oh yes he screamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
No tears would get me chokin'.  
And the stuffed bear I cared for most:  
I gave to _Tobe_, who slept like a ghost  
I looked in my room for a clear coast  
The day the Labyrinth died.

And they were singing,  
I started singin,  
So bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
Followed Ludo up to Pluto,  
but Pluto was too high.  
And them goblin boys were telling Toby mean lies  
Singin, This will be the day Jareth dies.  
This will be the day Jareth dies...

_They were singing,  
So bye-bye, Mister Goblin King Guy.  
Look in my mirror, Couldn't be clearer,  
Hoggle was in sight.  
And my new found friends threw a party that night  
Singin, This was the day Jareth died.  
This was the day Jareth died...  
_


	9. King of the Goblins

Disclaimer: I own nothing of either Michael Jackson or Alien Ant Farm. Or Labby.

A/N: Ummm... yeah. I can imagine Hoggle singing this as a music video for Laby. don't ask me why, but he could be wearing a leather biker's jacket and cool sunglasses.

_Tune to: Smooth Criminal originally done by Michael Jackson._

_**King of the Goblins**_

As he came into her window,

all you could see was his black shadow

So he went into the bedroom

And told Sarah it was her doom.

She was feeling quite uneasy

He took her little brother Toby

So she bargained with King Jareth

Thirteen hours

For the Labyrinth.

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_Won't you tell us, that you're OK_

_There's a peach that was eaten_

_Now you're dancing_

_In his dream now, Sarah_

_Don't be stalled any longer_

_You are stronger_

_Than you imagine_

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You've been tricked by_

_You've been had by_

_The King of the Goblins_

So you went into the city

The nitty-gritty

To find Toby

When friends helped your hastle

You could enter

Jareth's Castle

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_Won't you tell us, that you're OK_

_There's a peach that was eaten_

_Now you're dancing_

_In his dream now, Sarah_

_Don't be stalled any longer_

_You are stronger_

_Than you imagine_

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You've been tricked by_

_You've been had by_

_The King of the Goblins_

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_Are you OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_Sarah are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You OK_

_You OK, Sarah_

_Sarah, are you OK_

_You OK_

_Are you OK, Sarah_

_You have beaten_

_You have conquered_

_The King of the Goblins_


	10. Behind the Labyrinths Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Kelley Clarkson's work or anything from the Labyrinth.

A/N: As requested, here it is. I'm most likely going to take this song and make a Labby songfic. Keep your eyes peeled.

I was going to title this, Behind my One Blue Eye to poke fun at David Bowie's multicolored eyes, but decided to keep the humor in the lyrics instead.

_Tune to: Behind these Hazel Eyes by Kelley Clarkson_

(Jareth's POV, believe it or not.)

_**Behind the Labyrinth's Eyes**_

Seems like just yesterday  
It was a home for me  
It used to stand so tall  
My Kingdom wasn't wrong  
You came along to fight  
But you had every right  
I had powers, and my will was just as strong

You got Toby  
And you are free  
Now you are long gone

Here I am  
Without a friend  
World's torn into pieces  
Don't deny, it's not the end  
I know I should've won  
Moved the stars all aside  
You'll never again see these crystals fly  
Behind the Labyrinth's eyes

I gave you everything  
Even let you hear me sing  
Dark fell, I showered light  
So you'd have no real strife  
Now nothing's left for me  
'Cept the ruins of my city  
All alone now, no goblin left in sight

You got Toby  
And you are free  
Now you are long gone

Here I am  
Without a friend  
World's torn into pieces  
Don't deny, it's not the end  
I know I should've won  
Moved the stars all aside  
You'll never again see these crystals fly  
Behind the Labyrinth's eyes

You ate the peach and spit it out  
For beating me, you were so brave  
I'll find a chance to hunt you down  
No, I won't be the nice guy  
Anymore...

Here I am  
Without a friend  
World's torn into pieces  
Don't deny, it's not the end  
I know I should've won  
Moved the stars all aside  
You'll never again see these crystals fly  
Behind the Labyrinth's eyes

_(repeat last chorus twice_)


End file.
